


Gold Booty Shorts

by SammiB



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-breakup, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sex insues, gallavich moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiB/pseuds/SammiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The fuck you want me to do with these?” Ian smile stayed the saw but his eyes were reading pure cockiness.</p>
<p>“Wear them.”</p>
<p>“Fuck no.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Booty Shorts

 

“Ian.” Mickey called out as he sat against the headboard, his hand holding the beer resting on his knee.

 

“Huh?” He answered back while chewing on a twizzler.

 

“Why do you work at the club?” He ask turning to face the door because he knew that Ian would turn to look at him.

He didn’t respond which made mickey think that he fell asleep or something. Mickey turned to check.

 

“Fuck.” He flinched when he saw Ian looking up at him. Big green eyes and a smile. He was screwed.

 

“Why?” he asked while Mickey looked to his beer, took a sip and licked the leftover beer off his lips.

 

“I mean, we’re good with the moving truck scam, the rub and tug, and Svetlana.” He paused. “You don’t have to work there anymore.”

 

“I know.” Ian said sitting up next to Mickey. “But where else do you find a job that pays you to party?” Ian joked. Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

“Partying? You mean dancing on a platform in gold short shorts? Having random dudes slide bills in your crotch just so they have something to think back on the next time they’re rubbing their foreskin? Mickey asked passionately.

“Mhmm.” Ian nodded then laughed. Picket rolled his eyes.

 

“Jesus Christ, I’m being fucking serious.” He took a gulp of his beer. Ian looked up at Mickey, the simple fact that he cared made Ian love him even more although Mickey was kinda pissed.

 

“Me too.” Ian said getting up off the bed. Mickey watched as Ian tossed aside clothes on the floor until he found what he was looking for.

 

“Here.” Ian held up the gold booty shorts and tossed them to Mickey.

 

“The fuck you want me to do with these?” Ian smile stayed the saw but his eyes were reading pure cockiness.

 

“Wear them.”

 

“Fuck no.” He threw the shorts back at him. Mickey got up and finished his beer.

 

“Come on, you want to understand why I work at the club? This is it.” He followed Mickey into the kitchen while he got more beer and back into the room.

 

“No.” He rejected. Ian approached him slowly.

 

“They are SO soft and comfy annd…” Ian stretched out. “My boyfriend will look pretty fucking sexy.”

 

Mickey did not want to do it. He just wanted Ian to shut the fuck up and stop begging him. So Mickey put on the fucking shorts.

 

He avoided Ian’s eyesight, even his own as he looked up at the ceiling to make sure he didn’t look in the mirror. He didn’t need a fucking reflection to tell him how he looked. Ridiculous.

 

He didn’t want to admit it but those golden yellow shorts strapped to his body, perfectly clasping his thighs and hugging his dick in all the right places, felt pretty fucking good.

 

“So? How are they?” Ian asked savoring the image of Mickey in his shorts as much as possible. Better to make mental images for when needed.

 

“Alright.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“They’re nice, right?” Ian asked with a knowing smile. He’d seen the look on Mickey’s face way too many times. That look that said nothing but everything. I like it but I won’t act like it.

 

“Back to the main point,” Mickey shook off.

“The shorts?” Ian asked.

 

“No, the club!” Mickey erupted.

 

“What about it?” Ian joked reaching into the pile of junk food Mickey brought in and threw on the bed earlier for a twizzler.

 

“I fucking told you already.” Mickey rubbed the exhaustion off his face. Dammit it’s 3am.

 

“I don’t think you did.” Ian says chewing on the twizzler hanging out his mouth loudly.

 

“I did.”

 

“No, you didn’t.” He says with a grin. For some reason, Ian wants to hear it. It’ll make him feel better than he already does.

“Jesus, fuck.” Mickey groaned out as Ian continued to chew on his favorite candy.

 

“I don’t want you working at the club anymore.” Ian stopped chewing on the twizzler as he looked into Mickey’s face as he said the words. He expected to feel something but not this. Not something this big.

 

“Okay.” Was all he could respond with as he tried to shake it off. “Now what do I do from 9 to 2 on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and the weekend?”

 

“I think I could find a job for you to do?” Mickey smirked as he walked up to Ian. He knew exactly where this was going.

 

“More private and personal.” Mickey pushed him onto the bed. Ian could feel the stray candy squishing on his back.

 

“Hand or blow?”

 

“Up to you.” Mickey straddles Ian’s waist. As soon as they start to kiss Ian’s hands go straight to Mickey’s legs. Fucking beautiful.

 

“Did I tell you, you look fucking sexy in my shorts?” Mickey kisses his neck as he keeps talking. “I’ve never really looked at them the same way guys at the club would look.” Mickey continues on to Ian’s chest and abdomen.

 

“I like it.” Mickey couldn’t take anymore.

 

“Please shut the fuck up.” He begged before putting Ian into his mouth.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Planned to post a lot during the break but failed. At least I could put this one out. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment letting me know what you think, I live for it.


End file.
